The present invention relates to consoles for apparatus such as teleprinters and data printers.
In the case of mobile teleprinters or data printers, such as those used in outside broadcasting vehicles for example, a major problem is presented by the casing used to protect the printer equipment against excessively heavy shocks during transportation. Moreover, a stable console must be made available for the printer equipment at its place of use. It is known in the case of teleprinters to use stable casings for transportation purposes, but these casings have to be removed at the place at which the teleprinter is to be set up and used. As will be readily understood, when removed, these casings constitute considerable obstacles, especially in confined spaces. Consequently, in order to set up the equipment, special consoles are necessary, which involves extra monetary outlay.